Internet service providers (ISPs) frequently offer a variety of products and services to consumers. For instance, an individual may purchase network services (e.g., Internet access) that are provided to a home or business of the individual. The network services may be enhanced by other products or services offered by the ISP, such as a service to block certain types of content (e.g., mature content) that might be inappropriate or undesirable.